


Take Care

by taylorhorliikkk (oneswhonever)



Series: Monologues [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, POV Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/taylorhorliikkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's voice is enough to lead Ashton to his orgasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

Baby.

I don't think you could even begin to realize how good you look like this. I mean - all trussed up, completely at my mercy. I love you. I love you all the time, yeah, but when you look like this. You're too damn delicious to resist. I'll resist anyways, of course, just because I like seeing you squirm and _love_ hearing you beg. Your begging is music to my ears. You cussing me out, however, not so much. See, that's why I thought of stuffing that silly little bandanna in your mouth - and it's one of my better decisions, clearly, because it does a fine job of silencing your filthy little mouth.

Hey - watch it. I'll tie your feet down, if I need to.

Have I ever told you just how much I adore the way you look, all trussed up? I'm really glad I snagged the black ropes. Ropes in general, the way they cut into your skin, are absolutely beautiful, but the black ones especially. Maybe we should try red next time. Fuck, Ash - those _moans_. 

Need your gag tightened a little? Wouldn't want to wake up the neighbors, some people in this hotel would like to sleep, after all. Oh, Ash - is that drool? Hey now, no need to be embarrassed. You've had other things dripping out of your mouth that are much more obscure, you know.

What did I tell you about kicking me?

Jesus, Ash, I don't know what you're so embarrassed about. You've been trussed up like this for me before. You never complain when I sneak up on you in your dressing room, capture your arms behind you and bind them together. Even when you know Luke or Cal could walk in at any moment, or hear you whining for me to suck your cock, you remain undaunted. I love that. I'm not used to seeing you all flushed red and embarrassed. It's beautiful, though. You're always beautiful.

Ash, baby, what are you whining for? You want me to touch you? Poor little boy - so needy for me. You want me to touch you - fuck you? I don't think so. Not yet, at least. You haven't been a good boy. What, you don't agree? You're never a good boy. 

Ashton. Cut that out. If you don't stop that I'll punish you. Oh, don't moan; punishment isn't a good thing. I'm not talking about the kind of punishment where I'd bend you over and fuck you senseless. I'm talking about spanking, slapping your face and bruising your chest. Remember that time where I whipped out the candles, dripped wax all over your chest and your cock? Wouldn't mind seeing you like that again, you know. 

Oh, baby. You want me to touch you - is that what you're bucking your hips up for? Sorry, baby - no can do. Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll touch you. 

Oh, sweetheart. Hey. You alright? You're squirming quite a lot. You good? Okay. That means you're just being a bad boy, then. Hold still, yeah? If I had enough mercy to only tie your hands, you better start behaving. Unless of course you want me to tie you down more securely. That's it, isn't it? You're being naughty so that I'll _really_ tie you down. What do you want tied, Ash? Your feet? How about your cock? Yeah, I can do that for you.

Ah, that's a lot better. Love it when you can't move. Look how pretty your cock is when it's all tied up like that - I think tying the tip really finished it off, don't you? So red and beautiful. God, baby. I think I should just leave you like this all the time. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Oh, there's a good boy for me, Ash. Why is it that I have to punish you for you to behave? I think you need a spanking, baby. 

What was that? You begging for it? If you insist.

Oh, Ash - little louder for me, baby? Yeah. Like that. Love it when you arch your little ass to meet my hand - so eager for it, for daddy to touch you. Fuck, Ashton. Didn't take long for your pretty little ass to get all red. Those whimpers, baby. Fuck. You're beautiful, you know that? What was that - you want it harder? Such a filthy boy, baby. Not like I could ever deny my little princes. You like it when I call you that? Your moans are so delicious, music to my ears. What would the guys think if they could hear you whining like this, begging for me to spank you? They'd think you're such a naughty boy. Maybe we should invite them to play next time; I think they would just love to see for themselves how absolutely stunning you look like this. 

Whoa, Ash. You're getting quite red down there, baby. What, you need to come? Already? Didn't even touch you. 

Fuck. _Ash_.


End file.
